vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lich (DotA 2)
Summary In life, the frost-mage Ethreain (not yet a Lich) had used the threat of destructive ice to enslave entire kingdoms. His subjects, aided by a few desperate magicians, eventually grew bold enough to ambush him. Armed with enough charmed rope to bind him forever, they tied the frost mage to adamant weights and dropped him in a pool known chiefly for being bottomless. It wasn't. He only fell for a year or so before an outcrop snagged him. There he rested, dead but undecaying, until the geomancer Anhil thought to verify the legend of the supposedly bottomless Black Pool. Anhil's plumbline snarled with the ropes that bound the drowned magician, and up he hauled an unexpected prize. Thinking that by rendering the dead undead, he could question the Lich about the properties of the pool, he removed the bindings and commenced a simple rite of resurrection. Even the descendants of Ethreain's enemies were long forgotten by time, so there were none to warn Anhil against imprudence. But he learned the error of his judgment almost immediately, as Lich threw off the shackles and consumed him. Resurrected by a curious geomancer, Ethreain bewitched his savior with a Sinister Gaze, then promptly made the man his newest sacrifice. Finally freed from the depths of the Black Pool, the Lich returns to wreak icy destruction on the world. Cloaking his followers with an Frost Shield, Ethreain floats across the battlefield to Frost Blast any who cross him. A frozen orb descends on his foes, traveling from one body to the next until the Chain''' Frost brings all opposition to their knees. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 8-A, possibly higher Name: Ethreain, the Lich Origin: DotA 2 Gender: Male Age: Possibly in his forties when he died due to the lack of sutures in his skull Classification: Undead Lich, former frost-mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Sight (Can see even while blindfolded), Frost Magic (Wields the power to manipulate ice), Levitation (Floats above the ground), Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Ice Manipulation and Speed Reduction (via Frost Blast), Forcefield Creation, Cold Aura, Damage Reduction and Healing (Mid-Low, via Frost Shield), Mind Manipulation (via Sinister Gaze), Homing Attack (via Chain Frost), Preservation (Can preserve items, preventing decay and rot), Limited Empathic Manipulation (His mere hatred can freeze his surroundings), Statistics Amplification (Consuming the lives of others augments his already vast ice powers and magicks), Empowerment (His frost magic only grows colder as time passes), Life Manipulation (Managed to animate Anhil's skull, also consumed the life of said geomancer), Resistance to Ice Manipulation (Halted the freezing of his own magic against him) and Gravity Manipulation (Gravity has no pull on the Lich), Possibly Resistance to Willpower Manipulation (Claims to have an unbreakable will), Self-Sustenance (Type 3) Attack Potency: Multi City Block level+ (Comparable to other magi such as Rubick and Invoker), possibly higher (Enslaved entire kingdoms with his ice magic) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown (Constantly lifts the adamant ropes used to bind him) Striking Strength: Unknown (Not known for his physical strength) Durability: Multi City Block level+ Stamina: Limitless due to his undead nature Range: Possibly several kilometers with his ice powers Standard Equipment: Glare of the Tyrant, Shearing Deposition Intelligence: Gifted. A skilled frost-mage with an aptitude for ice magic, knows one of the most powerful spells in frost magic. Weaknesses: '''None notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Lich fires an orb of freezing magic from his hands. *'Frost Blast:' Blasts the target enemy unit with damaging frost, dealing area damage and slowing movement and attack rates. **''Frost-mage Ethreain has not forgotten even the simplest of ice manipulation.'' *'Ice Armor:' Applies a magical frost shield around you, reducing damage from attacks against you. While the shield is active, ice magic will be affect nearby enemy units every 1 seconds, doing minor damage and slowing. **''First conceived of to protect him in his mortal years, the frost magic that Ethreain weaves around himself has only grown colder with time.'' *'Sinister Gaze:' Hypnotizes an enemy unit, causing it to move towards a point between the two of you. **''Mind the cold...'' *'Frost Blast:' Releases an orb of frost that bounces between nearby enemy units, slowing and damaging each time it hits. **''Almost universally considered the ultimate in frost magic, Ethreain's orb of frozen death strikes fear into those who dare stand against him.'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Magic Users Category:Undead Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Psychics Category:Elders Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Ice Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Age Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Life Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Healers Category:Empowerment Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Magic Users